


Only Natural to be Jealous

by GslMcCall



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, POV Second Person, Possible Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: A Valerian one shot. A little jealousy, a little soppy at the end, basically a little fluff.Reader has been friends with Agent Neza since they were five, Valerian sees the way Neza looks at his soon to be wife and gets jealous as she might choose Neza over him.





	Only Natural to be Jealous

You had just awoken from a peaceful slumber. Once you had wiped your eyes of sleep and realised that you were still 'on the beach'. You moved to get up, only to be pulled back down on to the sunbed. You wanted to scream but when you herd a very familiar chuckle, you cursed. Turning your head to face, not only your partner in crime but your soon to be husband.

"Val" you said clearly annoyed, punching his arm in a playful manner but also emphasising your point. "Y/N" Valerian replied, mocking your tone. "You scared the crap out of me!" you stated clearly not amused by Valerian's immaturity. 

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wasn't quite ready to let you go back to work." Val said smugly. "Who said anything about going back to work?" you replied, taunting him by hovering over him, only looking at his lips. The pair of you connected passionately. 

"Arriving at Alpha docking station one in three minutes."

You parted breathless from your hot make-out session. "Duty calls Val, race you to the bridge?" you offered whilst untangling yourself from Valerian. Just as you had wriggled out of Valerian's grasp, he had pinned you down to the sunbed. "No, not yet! We still have-"

"Agents please make your way to the bridge, the Minister is on the line."

"You were saying?" you said with a smile as you pushed Valerian off of you, making your way to the bridge.

By the time you had arrived to the bridge you and Valerian had changed into your uniform, so you looked like you had spent the time preparing for your mission rather than relaxing on a virtual beach.

Once you and Val had sat in your seats the Minister came into view. "Agents you took your time!" he said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry sir, we had a minor emergency!" Valerian said with a huge grin. "But it's all sorted now!" you finished abruptly, a blush forming on your cheeks. 

"Well you're already running twenty minutes late, hurry it up, the general is awaiting your arrival! Agent Neza will inform and assist you, once you have docked."

You herd Valerian mumble something under his breath, but couldn't quite make it out. You presumed it was something to do with Agent Neza considering your history with him, but you didn't say anything to Val, whilst the Minister was still on the line. You replied to the Minister with 'Yes Sir' and signed off.

"What was that?" you said turning to Valerian. He didn't look at you at first, saying it was nothing. But you weren't shrugging this off, every time Neza was involved with a mission or worked with you, Valerian was always off. 

It was so obviously jealousy but you couldn't understand why. Neza was a close friend and nothing had ever happened between you, nothing ever would. The two of you had trained together, grown up together. But you were just friends, you had never had feelings for Neza, only Valerian. Even in the academy you had only ever had eyes for Valerian. Which had made it all the more surreal when you had ended up becoming his partner. Not only his work partner, but also his partner for life.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't throw a hissy fit every time Neza is involved in a mission or I do anything with him, you start, like this!" you sat wild eyed at your outburst. "Val I'm-" But before you could finish your apology Valerian interrupted you. "You're right. I do have a problem with you and Neza hanging out. You're just too naive to see the way he looks at you Y/N. You two have known each other forever. It's not that I don't trust you, because I trust you with my life. But I fear that I'm going to lose you to him."

And with that Valerian looked down to the floor, tears prickling his eyes. You were shocked to say the least, this was the first time he had truly and seriously shared his thoughts with you (apart from his proposal of course). But it had really blown you away, you weren't sure of how you were going to reply. But it came easier than you thought.

"Val I didn't know that's how you felt. But I promise you I don't have any feelings for anyone but you. I never had feelings for Neza, and I never will." You paused looking at Valerian who was still looking at the ground. You made your way over to him kneeling on the floor to look Valerian in the eye. "Val, look at me. I mean every word. I promise you, I have only ever loved you, you're the only one I could ever love" you finished, tears now brimming your eyes.

"Automatic docking protocol engaged"

You looked up to the screen to see you were now infact at Alpha station. But a chuckle made you turn your attention back to Valerian who was laughing. You were slightly worried, Val laughing after something so serious? You were contemplating what had hit him in the head. "Val?" you questioned, concern evident in your voice.

"Only us two could have a super soppy fight and forget about everything else we've got to do!" Valerian stated, the faint trace of a chuckle still prevalent. At that you couldn't help but laugh, "I can't believe you!" you half shouted, stumbling back to your seat as you prepared for landing.

Once you had landed, and were preparing to board Alpha station, Val wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "Major?" you questioned looking up to Valerian. "I think it's time to prove to Neza who you're in love with." 

And with that the door opened, with you and Valerian eating each other's face off, surprising everyone watching, including Agent Neza.


End file.
